warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Path of Stars
This is a collab between Silver, Bird, Robo, Rainy, and Icey. It is the first book in the Mystic Winds series. Prologue(Silver) "Maplekit." The small brown tabby she-cat was shaken awake. Her mother was leaning over here. Maplekit lifted her head, yawning. "What now, Jadesong?" She meowed. Jadesong's amber eyes were wide and teary. "StarClan meeting. It's important." She whispered. Maplekit shoot straight up. "I'm coming," She melwed. Jadesong beckoned her with her tail and broke into a run. Maplekit followed after her. She tried to keep up, but was too small. Finally, they stopped in front of a large rock. "Maplekit, I have a job for you," Maplekit jerked around as a large pale gray tom padded behind her. "What is it, Shadestar?" She squeaked. Shadestar leaned down. "The clans are in danger," He whispered. "Grave danger. A danger that we can't even stop." Maplekit's yellow eyes grew so wide, it looked like they would pop out of her eyes. "What danger?" "Vampires,"Shadestar growled. Then he saw Maplekit's confused expression. "BloodClan. A clan that are vampires, blood-suckers." He shivered. "And they are coming to destory the clans. And only five cats can stop them." "Whoa, whoa." Maplekit meowed, filled with shock. "So you want me to...." Shadestar sat down, his flicking with annoynce. "To deliver a message to the five kits. To tell them that they have powers and can save tw clans from BloodClan." Maplekit was still confused. "Who are the five cats?" Shadestar sighed. "I don't know. None of StarClan knows. We cannot see the future."He gazed past Jadesong. "But you will find them. They will be born at the same time, and you will know when you see the Mark in them." "The Mark?"Maplekit meowed, still puzzled. Shadestar growled. "The spiral. You know what I mean?" Maplekit nodded. "Then you will give them the message." "What message?" Maplekit asked once again. Shadestar snorted. "A danger is coming to the forest. Blood will rule the clans. But the mystic winds can save them with their unusual powers." Maplekit nodded. "Promise to give it to them?" "I promise." Shadestar grinned. "Good. The fate of the clans will be saved." Maplekit nodded and started to pad away. Jadesong followed after her. "Jadesong," Shadestar called her name. "Wait." She turned around. "Yes. Shadestar?" "What if BloodClan destory the clans?" Shadestar sighed, staring in the night sky. Jadesong padded over to him and put her thin tail tip on his shoulder. "They won't. The five will stop them," She smoothed him. Shadestar jerked his face into hers. "But what if they don't? The five won't even get their powers till they're apprentices! BloodClan may come before then." He spat. Jadesong jumped back, not knowing what to say. Shadestar closed his eyes and laid down. "I don't want BloodClan to destory the clans. Especially DawnClan." "I know. DawnClan was once my clan too," Jadesong agreed. "But we have to trust Maplekit to give the five the message." She looked at the sky. "But I have a feeling that something is going to happen. Something amazing." Chapter 1-Frostpaw(Rainy) Chapter 2-Silverpaw(Robo) Chapter 3-Shadowpaw(Bird) Chapter 4-Coldpaw(Icey) Chapter 5-Moonpaw(Silver) Chapter 6-Frostpaw(Rainy) Chapter 7-Silverpaw(Robo) Chapter 8-Shadowpaw(Bird) Chapter 9-Coldpaw(Icey) Chapter 10-Moonpaw Chapter 11-Frostpaw(Rainy) Chapter 12-Silverpaw(Robo) Chapter 13-Shadowpaw(Bird) Chapter 14-Coldpaw(Icey) Chapter 15-Moonpaw(Silver) Epilouge-Fang(Silver) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Mystic Winds Series